According to the prior art, on the one hand systems for semi-automatically driving a vehicle into or out of a parking space are known, and on the other hand systems which warn a driver, usually acoustically, about an obstacle during a parking process are known. Although, for example, DE 10 2006 058 885 A1 or DE 10 2004 010 752 A1 disclose improvements for the last-mentioned systems according to the prior art there is the problem that, for example, in the case of semi-automatic driving into a parking space a warning of a collision with an obstacle is unnecessarily issued.
The disclosed embodiments alleviate this problem.